Just an Occasional Homicide
by Valleri
Summary: My sister and I were being... odd.


Title: Just an Occasional Homicide  
Author: Valleri Lynn MoonStorm  
E-mail: Rating: PG13 for general weirdness  
Spoilers: Somewhere around Adrift  
Summary:My sister and I were being... odd  
Classification: Shit. Just shit. That's all this is.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I couldn't get that lucky.  
Archive: I don't mind, but please e-mail me and tell me first.  
Author's Notes: This is just me and my sister being odd. Ignore us.

12 June 2001  
1400 Hours  
Donald Bellisario's office

Donald Bellisario handed over the signed papers to Valleri. With her signature it would be finalized. She quickly signed it, and handed the papers to her sister, Adiline, to put in a safekeeping box. And so the deal was set. Whoever those papers were in the possession of, they would own JAG. And so, with only the two sisters knowing the whereabouts of the documents, Valleri Lynn MoonStorm and Adiline Star MoonStorm owned JAG. (music in the background: dun dun DUUUUNNNN!)

13 June 2001  
0900 Hours  
The Writers Room

Adiline and Valleri sat down in the old writers room, having fired them all, and started on their first script, re-writing Adrift II.

"Okay, Harm gets found, and runs into the chapel at the last possible moment and yells 'I OBJECT!'" Valleri started 'brain'storming.

"No, no, no, see, you aren't being _creative_!" Adiline said as a wide grin spread across her face.

Valleri raised an eyebrow at her non-shipper sister, "And your idea would be?"

Adiline continued, "Mic actually _doesn't_ care anything about Mac, he just wants to marry her so they can be Mic and Mac. You see, he's really a _cross dresser_ at night, and when Mac finds this out, she calls off the wedding."

Valleri nodded in approval, "I never liked Bugme anyways... Then what?"

Adiline jumped from her seat and started pacing the room, lost in thought. "Well... When Harm gets found and returns home, the Admiral calls him away on a secret mission with the accompaniment of Bugme, Renee and Krennick."

"But Krennick isn't JAG anymore. And Renee doesn't even _work_ for JAG!" Valleri burst out.

Adiline held her hand up to silence Valleri, then continued, "If you're a big enough shipper, then you'll figure out how to get them on the plane. Now let me continue with the story so you'll understand. Harm is assigned to fly a TomCat to Russia, where he will get shot down," Adiline almost laughed at Valleri gasping at the thought of Harm getting hurt. "Harm already knows he will be fired at though, and will eject and return to America. So then, if any of the three survive the crash, the Russians will take them, and torture them, trying to find out American secrets, which they don't even know."

Valleri smiled at the shipper ending her sister had implied. Then, a sudden, concerned look crossed her face. "But he wouldn't crash Renee, _it_'s his girlfriend." She said in disgust.

Adiline sat back down in her chair and looked at Valleri. Valleri shivered at the look of evil in Adiline's eyes when she said, "Well then, we'll just have to find a special way to kill Renee." Valleri smiled. At least her evil was directed at a good cause.

"Let's see. Then that would leave Renee, Mac and the Admiral alone together. The Admiral walks in, and out of the blue, shoots Renee. The he gets a wide grin on his face. And it's justifiable homicide because Renee was attacking Mac, _right_?"

Valleri grinned at her sister. There was a fine line between genius and insanity, and Adiline walked it well. "Sounds good to me!"

The two, now having decided the plot, sat down to write the episode entitled 'Just an occasional homicide'.

September 2001  
1900 Hours  
Every JAGnick's TV set in America

Adiline and Valleri sat close to the TV, waiting for their first creation to be aired. A look of evil could be seen in Adiline's eyes as the plane went down, while Valleri was just relieved when Harm was safe.

Once the episode ended, Valleri turned to Adiline with a look of shipperiness in her eyes and said, "I have an idea! How about we kill Mac off so that her and Harm don't get married!" (music in background: dun dun DUNNNNNN!)

Adiline looked in total horror at her sister. 'And I thought _I _was crazy.'"Bu-bu-but... BUT YOU ARE A _SHIPPER_!" Adiline said in disgust at the thought of being a shipper. Adiline stood there as thousands of ideas crossed her mind. She didn't mind killing Mac, but the fact that Valleri had suggested it...

"Well sure," Valleri stated as Adiline got up and walked into the kitchen with a confused look on her face. "I'm a shipper, but wouldn't it be so much better if Mac died... Then Harm gets another partner... And he falls in love with her, and they get married and so on."

"So what's the catch? Why can't he do that with Mac?"

"Because if he got a new partner... We don't have an actress for her... So... I COULD BE HER!"


End file.
